To date, there is no direct method for measurement of left ventricular volume versus time. The modal excitation technique which is proposed in this study is a direct, rapid, and noninvasive technique for determining volume-time cardiac function parameters including: end diastolic volume, end systolic volume, stroke volume, ejection fraction, isovolumic contraction time, ejection time, mean ejection rate, and cardiac output. The initial steps in establishing the feasibility of this technique have been completed. The theoretical foundations, the inherent accuracy, the practicability and the existence of all the necessary equipment have been determined. The general intent of this research is to verify the accuracy of this new technique by using it to measure absolute LV volume of canine cadavers with known LV volume, as well as by using it on in vivo canine models to determine stroke volume, cardiac output, and systolic intervals which will then be compared with the results obtained by standard invasive techniques.